Ones Own World
by LawlietKnight
Summary: Time has fallen on this dead hour, people are wasting their last breath of life waiting, wanting, and needing.Why is life full of pain? Maybe they still have faith and hope inside their empty souls they call hearts. YAOI YXYY,RXB,JXS,MXM,and HXA. Romance!
1. Chapter I It's Just The Start

upon this world upon which we clash, the darkness has conquered the hearts of everyone, blood rains down upon the earth. Time is going never stopping for nobody or anything, it is always flowing changing its course, twisting and turning. My Father always told me' Time is something you can never catch and never tame, it is always free from man kind never to be touch.' At first I never understood what he meant , but as I grew older I came to understand, Time is never what is seems. I may not fully get the answer, but I don't think anybody does, and no body ever will. My brother, my friends and my self have travels this earth for many long and painful years yearning for that light to set and brake our bonds to this tainted plant. But nerveless we are forever to be bound to this plant until it shatters are dies. But if that is to happen we know why, I know that something dark ans wicked comes and it will dourer us. But I will not lets it happen, even if it means that I will have to sacrifice my body and soul to this planet. For now we will walk this earth for any sighs of them, so far we have nothing, not a hint, nothing, but a fruitless dream. We should have never been able to live though this, WE are suppose to have died along time ago, but we are for ever damned to this ever lasting darkness we call life, But to us it is death. If we were to die now, the real pain begins. So fore now we will walk and wait. _Or so we thought..._

* * *

What do you think huh, I known I got other stories to update, and I will get to them.

Please tell me what you think. Should i keep going or stop?

R&R

Oh I DO NOT OWN YU-IG-OH only this story!


	2. Chapter II Save Yourself From Yourself

**LK: You Just don't understand do you?**

**Yugi: Understand what?**

**Yami: ~whispers to Yugi : that she has gone insane~**

**LK: I heard that Yami! And I'm not INSANE YOUR JUST JEALOUS! :3**

**Yami: Ya OK, jealous of a crazy person who randomly writes stories on a whim!**

**LK: You just wish you were me!XD**

**Yugi: Yami i think you were right**

**LK: Just do the disclaimer **

**Yugi and Yami: Fine...LK Doesn't own Yu-gi-Oh only this sad attem at a horror fic.**

**LK: hey!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**Night mare in the wind**

**

* * *

**

_My eyes are opening and closing yet I cannot see, my black pit has not open my door of light so that I may be free from this never ending cycle of pain, yet this pain I cannot feel I'm numb to my core unable to see anything around me. Yet I can see, it doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe my darkness is slowly leaving my shell letting the light in me?_  
_Can I truly be free from my life long suffering? Will the light find my pit and set me in the open to grasp my soul and give me a new? Can you tell me the secret to life or will there be time to tell me in your life?_  
_Help me oh so beautiful light of the heavens give me a new and save me from the unknown pain I do not wish to feel. Or will you let that pain seal me in my Labyrinth?_  
_I guess something are meant to be, but thank you for the little light I was given. It was enough to let me see how I can be happy in this world. I need to fight for it and never let it go for anyone. Even if it means to bring to my demise. I'll let God glide me though to dark path I have went, glide me to the light from which I had once strayed from._  
_Now I must say one thing before my life is in the light for ever._  
_Never regret the life you have, because you only get it once and that only comes once in a life time, Like every star there is a person for that star it may be small it may be big but the bright it is or is becoming you are on your way to a sweet release from that labyrinth…Just let the light glide to away from your pain even if it is to small and risky chase after it and never let it out of sight, and if it disappears keep looking from it because it is never gone, because only you can make it disappear and reappear. Now Good bye my friend and rest in peace because tomorrow will surely come a new._

_~By Rebekah Altizer Save Yourself from Yourself~_

* * *

The light from the moon falls down and cascade across the lit city of Domino, it was once a peaceful city but was tainted by the darkness, and became a shadow of its former self. Rain starts to fall from the dark gray clouds. I look up at the sky and let the little droplets of water fall down my face. I look down upon the city from the tower once more. I pity he people who are ignorant to their surroundings.

"Yugi." I turned around to see Heba standing behind me with a passive look on his face. I sighed and turned away from him and looked up at the dark sky once more before fully turning fully towards him.

"C'mon yugi let go before you get sick." Heba said softly holding out his hand towards me. I look at the hand and take it in mine, it was warm against my ice cold skin. "God yugi your hands are cold, what did you do stick them in ice?" He asked with winded eyes. I shrugged and smiled at the corner of my mouth. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and smiled at my little joke. Heba pulled me into the shadows and we vanished into thin air. I opened my eyes and found myself holding Heba's hand who was walking in front of me, through the shadows. At the end i was a door open that reviled a blinding light. I closed my yes as we walked through it. When i opened my eyes again i was in my bed room. "I love Shadow walking, it gets you to places faster." Heba said to himself. I chuckled at his commit and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of dry clothes and headed to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Once i was finished I walked down stairs and in to he kitchen to see Ryou cooking diner for the Five of us. Joey walked in and sat his happy ass on the couch and turned on the TV. Marik was typing away at his laptop. And Heba was reading a book next to the fireplace covered in a blanket, that Atem got for him in Egypt. It has been 100 years sense we have seen them. I sighed and shook my head of them. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open.

Ryou looked over his shoulder and looked at me. I mentally flinched at his sharp gaze. He looked a lot like Bakura only an adult version. The same as the rest of us. We look like are Yami's as well, just not joey, the only different thing about him is that he died his hair black with white highlights in his hair. Other than that nobody has really changed.

Ryou had set the dinner on the table and we begun to eat and talk about are day like any other. Me on the the other hand felt something bad was about to happen something strange, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but what I did know it was coming and it was coming fast. The others must have felt it to because they have begun to fell tense as well as I have. THe house begun to shake and before we knew it blood started to drip from the walls, there was hooks, chains, needles and knifes covered in blood that still looked warm. WE heard screams coming from the the end of the hall. And what we saw almost made me gag. Bodies lay everywhere, they intestines hanging out of them, bodies sown inside out, skin ripped from their faces. and worse of all they were still alive. Some had half of their bodies grounded into what looked like ground meat. I turned my head ans saw Joey and Ryou throw up. Heba looked like he was about to do the same. Marik was looking at them with widened eyes. Me I was the same as him, but I felt like I was going to be sick. We kept walking , we frond a door hopping it would lead us out of here. When I opened the door bodies where hanging by hooked chains from the ceiling and walls, and was ripping them apart slowly. The gross part was that they were screaming and twisting them and pulling them in odd angles. I think I lost my food in the stomach because me and Marik and Heba Threw it all up.

I was screaming trying to make it go away, I closed my eyes and fell to my knees screaming for them to stop. When I opened my eyes again the screaming had stopped and the five of us were at at our set in our kitchen like nothing ever happened inn the first place. We all looked aat one another and decied not to say a word about it until we know what had had happened. Hopfully nothing like that happens and we never figure it out but, luck isn't on our side anymore...

* * *

Creepy huh, I hoped you like it. It took me a while to put this down.

R&R please and Thank you.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
